


Snowy Winter Night

by HeWasIncredible



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Sappy, Steven Universe - Freeform, Tears, Young Love, connie maheswaran - Freeform, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWasIncredible/pseuds/HeWasIncredible
Summary: "What comes after the end of Winter Forecast?" you may ask. While we don't know know what happened in canon, I decided to write what I would've wanted to happen.





	

Connie sat beside the couch in her living room, looking out the window in front of her at the many snowflakes that fell from the dark sky. Steven, who was lying on the couch above her, was also looking out the window. This was a moment that they both would never forget about.

Steven let out a sigh, catching Connie's attention. She looked back at him, who was also looking at her. Their eyes met. Steven suddenly took the blanket off of himself and got up from his laying position, sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to him. Connie got off of the ground and sat down next to him.

"So... are you gonna stay here all night?" Steven whispered.

Connie chuckled.

"I wish. I'm just afraid I might fall asleep. My parents would ground me if they found out I snuck out of my room at night." Connie sighed.

Steven also sighed, then putting the blanket over Connie and himself. Connie leaned her head sideways, resting it upon Steven's shoulder.

"Connie, I've been meaning to ask you something." Steven whispered.

"What is it, Steven?" Connie asked, her eyelids fluttering from being tired.

Steven took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe d-" Steven paused as he heard Connie lightly snoring from the side of him.

There was just enough moonlight shining through the window for Steven to see Connie's face.

His cheeks turned red.

"Never mind.." Steven whispered to himself as he leaned his head against Connie's.

Steven meant to wake Connie up but fell asleep before he could.

* * *

Greg's eyes opened.

The time displayed on the cable box of the TV was 3:47 AM. He looked away from the clock, and to the couch that was next to the one he was lying on. He spotted two people sitting on it together, both of their heads resting against one another's. He didn't even have to see the two's faces to know it was Steven and Connie.

Greg leaned his head back down onto his pillow, smiling and having a tear run down his cheek.


End file.
